<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Again by Pandora151</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077832">Together Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151'>Pandora151</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Gen, Grand Master &amp; Grand Padawan Bonding, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Injury, Rescue Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has been missing for the past week.  Desperate to find him as soon as possible, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan manage to track him down.</p><p>Now all that remains is the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!  So this was originally written for last year's Whumptober, but I decided to revamp it a bit by adding more details and stuff.  Overall, it's the same story, but just with more...stuff.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master!”</p><p>Ahsoka rushed into the cell, heart thudding in her chest.  Then, she stopped.</p><p>Anakin hung, his mechanical and flesh wrists shackled together and chained to the ceiling.  His closed eyelids were swollen and shadowed with pain, and his tunics were shredded and ripped, revealing the bloody wounds underneath.</p><p>Coming to a sudden stop next to Ahsoka, Master Kenobi took in a sharp breath.  Whatever shock he felt was hidden under carefully constructed shields, but when she glanced at him, she saw a flicker of worry in his eyes before they settled into a frenzied sort of calmness.</p><p>“We need to hurry,” Obi-Wan said, rushing forward towards her unconscious Master.  “We only have a few minutes until they realize that we’re here.”</p><p>Right, and they couldn’t afford the discovery.  By the looks of it, Anakin needed medical attention—or else…</p><p>No, Ahsoka couldn’t think about that—not now.</p><p>Together, they untied the chain that attached Anakin’s wrists to the ceiling.  Anakin crumpled to the floor, but Ahsoka was fast enough to catch him, pulling him into her lap.</p><p>Up close, he looked even worse.  His face was littered with bruises and cuts, a few of them still weeping blood.  One or both of his shoulders appeared to be dislocated, based on the pained gasp that escaped him when she first caught him.</p><p>The wounds that she could see through the rips of his tunic appeared to be deep and painful, scoring between the bruised skin of his ribs, along with his stomach.  It even looked like his legs had similar wounds, though it wasn’t clear through the dark fabric of his pants.</p><p>Frowning, Obi-Wan knelt down and opened the shackles with the wave of his hand.</p><p>The shackles fell open, revealing one bruised and bloody wrist, and another crushed and destroyed one.</p><p>Ahsoka winced in sympathy, remembering that Anakin’s mech hand was just as sensitive—if not <em>more</em>—than a flesh one.</p><p>Deep in unconsciousness, Anakin wheezed out a pained whimper, eyebrows creasing.</p><p>Ahsoka’s stomach twisted, and she turned towards the cell’s entrance, partly to keep herself from gagging and partly to try and figure out the best way to escape without detection.</p><p>As though he sensed her thoughts, Obi-Wan moved closer.</p><p>“I’ll carry him,” her Grandmaster said, reaching out to carefully pull Anakin off her lap onto the ground, facedown.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked up as he gently pulled Anakin up to his knees, carefully holding him up by the upper arms.  “We don’t have time to discuss this.  Lead the way; I’ll be right behind you with Anakin.”</p><p>Ahsoka sighed.  Obi-Wan was right—at least one of them needed to be able to fight if needed, and there was no way she could carry Anakin on her own.</p><p>With that realization, she helped Obi-Wan pull Anakin up to his feet.  Ahsoka held her Master upright as Obi-Wan knelt down, and then carefully, she settled Anakin across Obi-Wan’s shoulders.</p><p>Obi-Wan stood up again, staggering slightly under Anakin’s weight, using Anakin’s flesh hand to latch onto his left hand.</p><p>“Ready?” Ahsoka asked, glancing out of the cell one more time.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded.  “We must hurry,” he said, and together, they set off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The journey back to the <em>Twilight</em> was slow and precarious.  Ahsoka’s heart thrummed nervously underneath her collarbone, and the Force felt silent, almost <em>too </em>silent.</p><p>There was also the fact that her bond with Anakin felt as though it was withering away, <em>fading</em>.</p><p>Behind her, Obi-Wan held Anakin across his shoulders, and he moved slowly, careful not to jar Anakin’s injuries.  When Ahsoka glanced back at him, she noticed that Obi-Wan’s jaw was tight—though she couldn’t tell if it was because of Anakin’s weight, or his own worry.</p><p>She could never really tell exactly what her Grandmaster was thinking, after all.</p><p>As they entered the hangar where they had parked their ship, an alarm blared out.</p><p>Ahsoka jumped, spinning around to see Obi-Wan staring back at her, eyes wide with urgency.</p><p>“Hurry,” he said, reaching for his lightsaber with his free hand.  “I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>Part of Ahsoka wanted to help him with his load, but she could hear the metallic clanging of the B1 battle droids approaching them, and it was clear that she would have to defend the three of them now.  Obi-Wan could use his lightsaber, but his movements would be slow and limited.</p><p>As they rushed inside, the Force shuddering with urgency, the droids spilled out into the hangar, blasters at the ready.</p><p>Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and backed up towards Obi-Wan, who was still holding onto Anakin with his left hand, igniting his own lightsaber with his right.</p><p>It was more droids than she’d ever faced in the two months since she’d become Anakin’s padawan.</p><p>Obi-Wan settled into an extremely defensive stance, somehow managing to deflect bolts aimed for himself and Anakin while maintaining a tight grip on her Master.  It was clear that Ahsoka would have to do something, and <em>quickly</em>, considering the strained grimace forming on Obi-Wan’s face.</p><p>Ahsoka stayed relatively close to her Grandmaster and Master as she cut through the droids, trying to create an open pathway to the ship.</p><p>She settled into the Force, trying to get into a sort of rhythm, to deflect every single bolt and get to the ship as fast as she can.</p><p>They needed to get out of here before things got worse, before—</p><p>A single blaster bolt whistled past her defense, just past her right shoulder.  A pained exhale rang into her montrals, followed immediately by a heavy <em>thump</em>, and then she glanced back to see Obi-Wan on his knees, head bowed.  His lightsaber had clattered to the ground next to him.</p><p>“<em>Master</em>!” she cried out, voice cracking.</p><p>Anakin was slipping off of Obi-Wan’s left shoulder onto the ground, but Obi-Wan lifted his head at the sound of her voice and motioned at her to keep going, gathering Anakin back across his shoulders.  He slowly picked up his lightsaber and ignited it just in time to deflect a bolt aimed for his head.</p><p>The blaster bolts continued coming, faster than even before.  She desperately wanted to turn around and help Obi-Wan, but there wasn’t even a moment for her to think about it—the blaster bolts were simply too quick.</p><p>“Master!” she repeated, glancing back again to see Obi-Wan slowly pulling himself back up to his feet.  There was a blackened hole on his right side, still smoking slightly, but Obi-Wan appeared to be ignoring it for now.</p><p>As they slowly made their way up the ramp, Ahsoka still deflecting blaster bolts in front of Obi-Wan, who was staggering and struggling under Anakin's weight more than before.  As soon as they cleared the ramp, Obi-Wan waved a hand, and the ramp slid up, closing off the ship’s entrance.</p><p>“Get the ship into hyperspace; we’re not safe yet,” Obi-Wan commanded, voice terse, almost frantic.</p><p>
  <em>Right; escape first.</em>
</p><p>Rushing into the cockpit, Ahsoka quickly piloted the ship up and out of the hangar before putting in the coordinates to the <em>Resolute</em>’s location.  It would only take them a few minutes to arrive.</p><p>The ship glided easily into hyperspace, but she didn’t bother to watch it happen, rushing out of the pilot’s seat towards the ship’s entrance, worry crawling up her throat.</p><p>Obi-Wan sat on the floor, back resting against the wall, Anakin’s head in his lap.  Her Grandmaster’s eyes were closed, lips pulled into a pained grimace.  His hand was pressed tightly onto his right side.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes opened, bright and heavy, and he smiled.  “You did well, Padawan,” he said softly, breathing deeply.  “Anakin would be proud.”</p><p>Anakin was still unconscious, face twisted slightly, but the fact that he was <em>here</em> made relief rush into her veins.</p><p>“I’m just glad he’s alright,” she replied, kneeling down in front of Obi-Wan to gently roll Anakin onto the floor.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded slowly, and his body slumped against the wall as exhaustion seemed to take over.</p><p>“Me too, Ahsoka,” he murmured, closing his eyes again.  “Me too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>